Generally speaking, businesses have sought to maximize efficiency by using various data collection devices to automate data entry and related processes. Data collection devices read or obtain data from information bearing media, such as symbol indicia (e.g., one or two dimensional symbologies), a RFID instrument, a card having a magnetic strip, biometric information such as a fingerprint, etc. In the areas of logistics and inventory management, for example, the indicia or symbol reading device (e.g., barcode reader, barcode scanner, RFID reader, etc.) has greatly reduced the time and errors inherent to manual data entry.
Data collection devices including indicia readers may fall within a number of general categories such as, for example, mobile devices (e.g., handheld readers/scanners, portable data terminals (PDT), personal digital assistants (PDA), smartphones, etc.), laser engine barcode readers, and image sensor readers. PDTs, for example, generally integrate a mobile computer, one or more data transport/communication paths, and one or more data collection subsystems for capturing data from an external source (e.g., touches, keystrokes, RFID signals, images, code symbology, etc.).
Mobile data collection devices such as PDTs may be used, for example, by field service workers such as delivery personnel when performing tasks relating to delivering packages and/or other items to customers at delivery locations (e.g., for postal, courier, express, and/or parcel deliveries). For instance, items scheduled for delivery can be scanned by an indicia reader as the items are loaded onto a delivery vehicle so that identifying information (e.g., product numbers or package tracking numbers) is input into a computer and correlated (i.e., associated in memory) with delivery instructions for those items. Further examples include a PDT receiving input of a signature from a customer evidencing receipt of a package (e.g., on a touchscreen), or using the mobile terminal to take an image of a package left on the doorstep of the home of an absent addressee. In these exemplary cases, data collection devices facilitate the receipt of user input providing for quick, reliable data entry that is not susceptible to typographical errors.
Data collection devices such those used by delivery personnel are typically equipped for operating over a communications network via various paths so that relevant information can be transmitted/received in connection with user-related tasks.
When making deliveries (e.g., residential deliveries), delivery personnel will sometimes be required to exit the delivery vehicle and enter a property boundary (e.g., to obtain a signature, drop off a bulky package, etc.). A safety concern for delivery personnel when approaching a customer's residence or place of business is the potential presence of pets (e.g., dogs). Pet owners may utilize what is generally referred to as an invisible fence system for their pets, allowing the pets to roam within a non-visible bounded area around or adjacent to their residence or place of business.
Invisible fence systems typically utilize a transmitter to send a signal (e.g., a radio-frequency signal carried by an underground wire or sent wirelessly) that can be received by a specialized collar worn by the pet which is equipped for receiving the signal broadcast by the transmitter (e.g., a receiver sensitive to certain radio signals). When the collar acquires a certain signal from the transmitter, the collar can provide an alert (e.g., a warning tone) to the pet that the pet is approaching a boundary of the invisible fence. If the pet continues toward and/or crosses the boundary, the pet may receive further alerts from the collar (e.g., as the signal strength intensifies) such as a vibration or a shock (e.g., similar to a static shock delivered by electrodes). In this manner, the invisible fence system allows a pet to freely roam about a defined area with the alerts/corrections effectively maintaining the boundary as the pet learns from the corrective alerts or stimulus provided by the collar.
To better protect the safety of delivery personnel or other individuals that may need to enter into pet zones defined by an invisible fence in the normal course of their activities, it would be beneficial to provide a notification or warning regarding the presence of an invisible fence system and/or the presence of a pet wearing an invisible fence collar unit. For instance, a mobile computer or mobile data terminal carried by the individual (e.g., a PDT utilized by delivery personnel) could provide the notification or warning. As an additional safety measure, it would be advantageous for the mobile device carried by a user to provide a protection zone around the user by broadcasting signals for an invisible fence system. Current mobile devices, however, do not contain these safety-related features or similar features for better protecting individuals that may often enter into pet areas defined by an invisible fence.
Therefore, a need exists for more effective mobile devices and methods of use, including but not limited to mobile communication devices having the ability to monitor and/or broadcast invisible fence signals.